ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Henrick Gabriel Dracanzo
Henrick Gabriel Dracanzo is a major upcoming villain and the main antagonist of Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade. Appearance Henrick appears partially deranged and is all scarred up. His face has multiple healed scars of different lengths. The most notable feature of Henrick is the fact that his head, hands, feet, and upper-neck are all replaced with an anthropomorphic dog-like creature, specifically a Shiba Inu. The dog parts appear un-dog-like, being capable of fully functional facial features. His hands do not appear paw-like and actually appear like human hands covered in golden and white fur. His black claws are trimmed as well. His dog-like head has a short muzzle and a lack of human hair. He has pointed dog-like ears, sharp teeth, black lips, a black tongue, and glistening eerie eyes that are an odd fusion of a crimson-red and a dark-violet color. His feet appear large and more paw-like while his claws are not trimmed. Henrick does not wear any appearance of footwear and wears a formal black business suit, including a tucked black tie, dress pants, and white buttoned french cuffs on his wrists. Henrick has a normal build with barely any muscle off that of a 37-year-old, hence his age. He is creepily lanky and tall, raging slightly over 6 feet tall. The separation between his fur and skin had faded healed-up stitch lines that appear to be there since he was born. His facial scars consist of a one medium-length one across his unharmed left eye, one short one on his right cheek, another short one near the left side of his upper lip, one very short one across his muzzle, and one longish one across the bottom of his jaw. Personality Due to not being introduced in the series yet, Henrick's personality, relationships, and more of his trivia shall not be revealed. Except this to update. Relationships Ditto of above. Trivia * Lots of information was listed in the leaked teaser log-in. It is known Henrick is heavily aware of Thadd and that he owns an unknown factory. * According to the log-in, Henrick's original name was Henry and was changed due to something bad related to his family happened in the past. * According to the log-in, Henrick is the works of releasing an unknown substance known as Titan-Virus * According to the log-in, he is partners with an unknown man known as Edvard H. Jamesworth * More not known information is also in the log-in such as a creature known as Genetical that needs to be fed, a scrapped device known as the MAYHEMITRIX, 3 villainous wannabes Henrick wants nothing to do and finally, the codename of Mr. Jamesworth. * Henrick was created by accident when the creator WTB was constructing a villain for an old roleplaying game. Eventually, he accidentally put on a shiba inu-like head and got the idea of a dog-headed villain. * Henrick's old name was Dreadrick but was removed due it being edgy and emo-ish. * In an old art service request, a huge mass of info on Henrick's appearance was leaked. This included his full appearance, full name, age, and more. Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade Category:Upcoming Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists